


Let's Go to the Movies

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, harlivy - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: Harley and Ivy go to see a movie and things go.... somewhat according to plan. Lots of fluff ensues <3TRIGGERS: none





	Let's Go to the Movies

It wasn’t often that Harley wanted to sit down and watch a movie- usually she was into cartoons, and that was pretty much it. When The Reporter came out, though, Harley got really excited. She got midnight premiere tickets as soon as they were released. The night of the movie, Harley was pretty much bouncing off the walls.  
“Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! You’re gonna love it, I know you will! It’s about this girl who… “  
Ivy responded with a smirk, “Good god, Harl, don’t spoil it for me! I wanna see it too, you know.”  
Harley retreated. “Sorry, Pam-a-lamb, I just got really excited, and ya know how I get.”  
Ivy broke into a smile. “It’s ok, Harl. I’m excited too. Now let’s get to that theater- if you promise not to tell me everything.” Harley squealed and skipped out of the house.

In the car, Ivy could tell Harley was a little tired. All the excitement from the tickets, plus a big Batman heist the day before- She wasn’t sure Harley would even make it to the theater. But she did, nonetheless- and she was giggling all the way. After they got their snacks (a soda for Ivy and a jumbo caramel corn for Harley), they got seats.  
“Harl, let’s think about this. Do you want a bar view or-“  
“No way, Pam-a-lamb, I want FRONT ROWSIES!” Harley grabbed Ivy and dragged her to the front.  
Even though Ivy wasn’t necessarily excited, the movie turned out to be really great. It was about a reporter girl who got mixed up with the FBI and then became a top officer. The big infiltration scene was happening when she noticed Harley was asleep, hand in the popcorn bucket and everything. She quietly removed Harley’s hand, tapped her on the shoulder, and helped her get up. Harley groggily put her arm around Ivy and walked out of the theater.  
“Pam, whaddhappened?” Harley babbled.  
“Shhh- don’t even worry about it. Let’s get you home, Sweet Pea,” whispered Ivy. 

Back at home, Harley was still groggy as can be. She could barely walk straight, not to mention think straight. It took all of Ivy’s strength not to giggle at the nonsense coming out of Harley’s mouth.  
“Didja know I used ta be a psychologist? It was a really dumb gig. Everyone there was psycho and insane and I loved it somehow, because that’s where I met my puddin’ and it was magical.”  
Ivy managed to drag Harley into bed. She pulled off her clothes and dressed her in a nightie. Harley smiled and flopped down on the bed, falling fast asleep.  
Ivy smiled, kissed Harley on the cheek, and said, “Love you too, Harley-girl.” She snuggled into Harley’s embrace and they fell asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
